Amethyst
by goldenseeress
Summary: They have no photographs of them together, only faint memories in their mind. 50 themes, HidanxTemari


**dislaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**001: Savings box**

When her savings box- well, more like a piggy bank- fills up, she cheerfully goes to store and buys a few chocolates for him.

**002: Whipped cream**

He loves whipped cream in his coffee, but he likes it even better on her.

**003: Photograph**

They have no photographs of them together, only faint memories in their mind.

**004: Bandages**

When he comes home with blood all over (which is quite frequently), she winces and insists on bandaging his wounds.

**005: Oil**

She detests the smell of oil; when she gets in on her hands, it feels like his blood.

**006: Traveling abroad**

After Hidan goes away on another mission, she packs up her things and leaves (_for good_, she thinks).

**007: Shooting stars**

She has never believed in wishing, but when she is thrown into a damp Akatsuki dungeon, it is all she can do.

**008: Kill**

Despite all she has done, Temari has discovered that he cannot kill her.

**009: King**

When he beats her at chess (which is almost always), he brags for days on end.

**010: Burn**

In her dungeon, she sees the distant smoke through the window and she wonders how many have died at his hands.

**011: Trouble maker**

Whenever she sees that mischievous glint in his eyes, she flees for her life.

**012: Vacuum cleaner**

She hates housework, but decides to vacuum when she finds mold in the corners of a room.

**013: Kiss**

Suddenly, she finds his soft lips on hers and decides that the vacuuming can wait.

**014: Training**

When he finds Temari completely gone, he almost kills Deidara in training.

**015: Suffering**

Everyone avoids him afterwards, so he suffers in silence.

**016: Dream**

She wonders if it is all just a dream.

**017: The Duty of Siblings**

After Gaara falls sick, she travels to her village immediately and leaves Hidan in a furious state.

**018: Beads**

When she stumbles over the spilled beads, he catches her in his arms.

**019: Rest**

That night, with her under his blankets, he sleeps peacefully.

**020: Contract**

When she signs the contract that she will never leave Akatsuki grounds, he lets out the breath he never knew he was holding.

**021: Presents**

He hands her a red Akatsuki cloak, and she knows that she has been accepted.

**022: Emotion**

Words cannot describe the emotions swirling in his mind when he finds her gone and the contract in two.

**023: Dinner**

Temari always has dinner ready for him, forever hoping that this day is the day he comes home.

**024: Hay fever**

After finding her slumped over with fever, he freaks and resorts to Itachi for help.

**025: Pierce**

When his blade pierces his own heart, he knows that he is stupidly in love with her.

**026: Body **

He has the perfect body, and she wonders how imperfect hers must look.

**027: Soap bubbles**

He has a thing for bubbles.

**028: Secret**

There are many secrets between them, but each respect one another's privacy.

**029: Thing left behind**

She leaves nothing but a crimson rose behind, which Hidan crushes in silent anger.

**030: Blood**

The wine he drinks looks remarkably like blood.

**031: Glasses**

Temari broke a glass once, causing her to faint at the sight of a dark red liquid rolling around the floor.

**032: Homemade**

Her homemade cookies are better, she insists, but she knows he only eats them for her sake.

**033: Punishment**

She punishes her first-born for cutting his finger on Hidan's weapon, secretly wondering if the boy will become a murderer.

**034: Couch**

There are no couches in their rooms, only one hard chair, so they constantly bicker who's turn it is to sit.

**035: Memory loss**

When she suffers a head injury, he wonders is she will forget him.

**036: Glasswork**

One day, she makes a few glass beads for her blonde daughter as a birthday present.

**037: Experiment**

She is an experiment, he insists, but he knows that he is deceiving himself.

**038: Smart**

He may be smarter, she thinks, but he's absolutely_ impossible_.

**039: Playing House**

They bicker like a married couple, but fear for the day when playing house becomes reality.

**040: Rope**

Temari shudders to remember the night she was tied to the bed.

**041: Red**

Her son's hair is dark red- from Gaara, she thinks.

**042: Freedom**

When Hidan declares she is no longer a prisoner, she stares at him for the entire day in disbelief.

**043: Blonde**

Chiyu, her daughter, has his hair, so he automatically dotes on her.

**044: Coffee**

Coffee was how she first met him, and how she greets him every morning.

**045: Legend**

He's a legend among shinobi, and she's a forgotten tale.

**046: Homecoming **

Home is no longer Sunagakure, but _here_, she realizes one afternoon while washing the dishes.

**047: Child**

However strong her son may be, her daughter is definitely the smarter one.

**048: Rug**

There is a dark stain on his rug, and she doesn't need to ask where it came from.

**049: Color**

His skin is colorless, but she sees the faintest trace of a tear on his left cheek.

**050: Time**

When her time runs out, he wishes harder than ever that he could go with her.


End file.
